Golden Age Maiden
Personality She is a silent woman because she does keep to herself but she does help others. She may be blind but she could see people around her. She keeps poise and keeps her strings close. Her dress is purely of silk to show of her family company, the silk court of Russia. When she is taking care of her family business on her computer don't disturb her. She will give a scary smile to anyone who disturbed her or tie them up in the corner. If someone gets out of line she will use her wires to cage them in and make sure they stay in line. She is a kind woman but just doesn't want to be disturbed at times. She is quite the shy and kind woman but don't ever take her gloves off or her blindfold. She is sensitive to touch and her she is shy about her pure white eyes. Backstory Her childhood was like any other. A mother that ran a company that manufactures in silk making and a father that secretly ran the mafia in russia. So in the years as a blind child is pretty unique. She just got blind on her mother's side so no big deal. As a blind child of a rich family people think she is fragile and delicate. With 5 years of getting sick and tired of being protected she gets help from a few of her maids and butlers. A two years later she finds out her quirk, started to learn about the company, and see with the vibrations of the earth. (Yes like toph from the last airbender.) after three years of learning about so much stuff she becomes tired and stressed. She gets pulled away by her trusted butler and maid. They take her in town to play with the other children. One took her attention away. It was a boy with messy hair and said to have bright blue eyes. At the time she was still learning how to see so he helped her. She was told his father and her father were best friends and he came from japan. Through the three years he was there he taught her to happy and relax. Of course she loved her family but she was just stressed with training her quirk, knowing how to take over the company, and learning how to “see”. She was saddened that she found out he left. She tried everything but no luck. Along her life -she has learned of how to use her quirk in variations. -she has learned to “see” on solid ground. ice, sand, gravel and wood. It has to be solid ground. This helps her feel the vibrations of others to take in her surroundings. -she has inherited the company and the mafia from her parents. This was all just still in russia so once she used her connections to see whats a target market she hasn't gone through was wayhaven. She did get a bit bored of russia especially when she can't see on ice or snow. She said her goodbyes but still kept in contact. This was when she was 20 21-22 She traveled around wayhaven and got a feel for it. She did get a few shops and clothing companies to be partners with her and used her mafia connections to protect the smaller shops and “convince” them to leave them alone. She didn’t really use them for bad because they were like family. So after awhile she decided to do something new, teach at the academy. Resources -owns a company -small two story house that looks like a mansion -$20,000 a month -laptop -mafia connections -A phone Equipment/Weaponry: -A dragon chain (5 meters long) -A corset that has hidden wire in it (10 meters long) -Ribbons (2 feet) around her gloves -Around her waist (8 feet long) -Around her her hair that holds her low ponytail (3 feet) Specializations -marketing -play stringed instruments -teaching basic skills -reading braille -She has a 10 meter seeing sensitivity Quirk The queen of thorns Quirk ability-> telekinesis: stringed objects She could control inanimate string objects like ribbons chains and wire. Here's the thing she could only control one of the type of objects at a time with a 5 turn run and 3 turn cool down able to go to the next right after. She has to be familiar with the stringed objects. Like the material around her gloves and dress. She has to know: Material its made of, Its length, How strong it is, How she could use it. With the help of her gloves she fights with her wires. (Like walter from ultimate hellsing) She has three types of string like objects Ribbon thread: the guide. She uses her ribbons as a red string of fate. If she is in an area she isn't familiar with she will have her ribbons unraveled and lay themselves out so she could see her surroundings. How she sees with this is if the enemy is near the string on the ground she could know their next move by the vibrations of the ground. The string is still as durable as regular thread with 5kn durability. The string would hide itself from sight of others but still get destroyed if hit. It can reach a 10 meter radius. Wire: the queens snake. (10 meters long) She mainly uses these wires for traps. These are only useful if she is in a forest or somewhere with a lot of pillars in a way. There are individual uses for the wires: Her wires can easily cut human flesh dealing 10kn to flesh and sinks in. to deal true damage is to use her quirk to control the wires and straighten out the razor wire like steel rods, so it could be easier to throw them out to stab the enemy. like using it to stab the person but also try caging the enemy. in the end they end up with deep cuts and forced to be still. She has a total of 10 wires in her corset but uses 2 wires at a time when fighting. Her wires travel at a rate of 35 m/s Even though she is using 2 the length of them makes it look like its multiple. her wires can also lift 20kg for a grand total of 200kg. she could reuse the wires that missed as she would snap them around her arm so she could quickly use them once again on the go. Raveled together: If together she makes it like a tripping wire for the field and will wrap around the part that tripped it and sink itself in. Has a 10kn durability. Chains: the queens strike (5 meters long) She mainly uses her quirk on her chained weapon as it has a spike on one end and a head on the other. This is more of her long distance and hard hitter dealing 10kn with the spike at the end. With the chain she could only hit as far as she could feel in the grounds vibrations beneath her. How it's broken is with 10kn. she could of simply activate her quirk on the chain and open up the mouth and close it if it misses or not. The chain has a bite force of 10kn. like she is blind so getting the bite to try and clasp on a body part will be hard for her. The chain moves at 20 m/s. Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:All Characters